moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Series 7 Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the 2012-2013 series of Doctor Who. Also included on this list are extra deaths featured in the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special and 2011, 2012 and 2013 Christmas Specials. Christmas Special 2011: The Doctor, The Widow & The Wardrobe This episode is set primarily in the United Kingdom in 1941. * The story begins in space as an alien warship approaches Earth. However, as the ship readies its weaponry, a series of internal explosions rock the vessel. It is revealed that the Doctor is on board and has sabotaged its systems. As the Doctor struggles to obtain a spacesuit, the ship explodes. Episode 1: Asylum of the Daleks This episode primarily takes place on the Dalek Asylum, a planet where the Daleks house their battle-damaged soldiers that have gone insane. * When the Doctor, Amy and Rory land on the Dalek Asylum, they are greeted by a man called Harvey from the Earth ship Alaska. ''However, according to Oswin Oswald, the ''Alaska had crashed on the planet over a year ago and all of Harvey's crewmates were dead and had deteriorated to a skeletal state. It is revealed that Harvey is also dead, but the cold environment outside of his crashed ship had preserved his body. Harvey and the skeletons of his crew had been reanimated as cybernetic Dalek puppets by the nanocloud saturating the planet's atmosphere which had become part of the Asylum's "on-site security". * One of the Dalek Asylum's inmates tries attacking the Doctor, but it's gun-stick no longer works. The Dalek's only other option is to self-destruct, but before its timer runs down, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to tinker with the Dalek's mobility circuits. With the flick of a switch, the Doctor sends the Dalek moving backwards straight into a group of six other damaged Daleks, blowing itself up and them along with it. * After Oswin disables the force-field surrounding the Asylum, the Dalek ship in orbit bombards the planet with missiles, destroying the Asylum and every living thing within, excluding the Doctor and his companions who teleport out at the last second. Episode 2: Dinosaurs on a Spacehip This episode is set on a Silurian Ark ship in the year 2367. * The pirate Solomon demands that the Doctor give him Queen Nefertiti of Egypt. When the Doctor refuses, Solomon has one of his robots shoot a triceratops dead. Episode 3: A Town Called Mercy This episode takes place in 1870 in the small American town of Mercy, Nevada. * In the episode's pre-title scene, a cyborg known as the Gunslinger hunts down one of the scientists responsible for his creation. He tells the scientist to make peace with his gods before shooting him with his arm cannon. Christmas Special 2012: The Snowmen This story is set in England, 1892. * Dr. Walter Simeon hires several men to collect samples of snow from snowmen across London. At the end of the day, the men are gathered outside Simeon's mansion expecting to be fed. As promised, Simeon does feed them, but doesn't say to who. Several snowmen appear with vicious, monstrous faces and attack and devour Simeon's workers. Episode 6: The Bells of Saint John This episode is set in London, 2013. * In the pre-title scene, a man called Nabile is sat at a screen attempting to warn the world not to click on a specific wi-fi server marked with alien symbols as doing so will cause those who click it to die within 24 hours. In reality, the very souls of the victims are uploaded to the Internet, trapped without any understanding of where they are. It is then revealed that Nabile himself has met this fate as he is pictured on a screen surrounded by other screens depicting people who appear confused and frightened. * By the end of the episode, the Doctor has released all of the human minds trapped in the Great Intelligence's data cloud. Not all of those minds still had bodies to return to, however, and would have died upon being released. It is unknown how many people actually survived. Episode 8: Cold War This episode is set in 1983 aboard the Russian nuclear submarine Firebird. It also re-introduces a classic Doctor Who monster: the Ice Warriors. * Piotr - A crewman aboard the Firebird assigned to watch over the frozen Ice Warrior Skaldak. Though Professor Grisenko wishes to wait until the crew return to Moscow before they thaw the alien, Piotr is impatient and starts cutting Skaldak out of the ice with a blowtorch. Skaldak stirs and breaks free of the block of ice, strangling Piotr to death. * Panic erupts aboard the Firebird as Skaldak goes on a rampage. He kills two crew members, one by blasting him with his sonic weapon and another by slamming him into a bulkhead. * Onegin - A crewman aboard the Firebird. When Skaldak leaves his shell-suit and goes prowling around the ship, the crew split up to hunt him down. Onegin is ambushed by Skaldak who grabs him and pulls him out of sight. * Belevich - A member of the Firebird crew. After Onegin is ambushed by Skaldak, Belevich finds himself alone. Seconds later, Skaldak attacks him and he is killed off-screen. Episode 11: The Crimson Horror This episode is set in Yorkshire, England, 1893. * Edmund - A man investigating the intentional community of Sweetville. He died off-screen after being exposed to red leech poison which left his skin a shade of crimson red. * Jenny and the Doctor are sneaking through the Sweetville factory when they witness six people fastened to a rack being submerged in a vat of a red substance used to preserve living specimens. This preservative is imperfect and sometimes results in subjects being poisoned to death. Episode 12: Nightmare in Silver This episode takes place in the far future on the amusement park planet of Hedgewick's World of Wonders. * A broken down Cyberman is reconstructed by tiny Cybermites, transformed into a sleek, lightning-fast, near-invincible killing machine. Though capable of adapting to virtually any form of attack, a Human Empire punishment platoon under Clara's command manage to defeat it using a special anti-Cyber energy rifle that vaporises the Cyberman in one blast. * Two human soldiers are ambushed by the first Cyberman which begins the cyber-conversion process. After the first Cyberman is vaporised, the two soldiers awake under the control of the Cyber-Planner as mindless drones. The semi-converted soldiers' comrades use pulser devices to destroy the cyber-implants controlling them with an electromagnetic pulse, but also killing the soldiers. * The soldier Ha-Ha uses the anti-Cyber rifle to destroy three Cybermen that breach the Comical Castle. A fourth Cyberman is shot with the rifle but survives as the Cybermen have learned to adapt to the weapon. * One of the punishment platoon soldiers is blasted by a Cyberman. * The Doctor, Clara and the survivors of the platoon are all transported off-planet after a bomb has been activated. The bomb implodes Hedgewick's World and completely annihilates the three million Cybermen left on the planet. 50th Anniversary Special: The Day of the Doctor This story is set between three time periods: 16th century England, 21st century England, and Gallifrey during the apocalyptic Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks. As well as reintroducing the Tenth Doctor (David Tennant), it also reintroduces classic aliens, the Zygons. * In a flashback of the last day of the Time War, the Daleks invade the Gallifreyan city of Arcadia and commit wholesale slaughter. Civilians are caught in explosions, large spires collapse and a defence turret is destroyed by Dalek fighter-pods. ** Several Time Lord soldiers and civilians are seen to be killed in explosions caused by Dalek weapons fire. ** Five Daleks are killed as the TARDIS suddenly comes crashing through a wall, ploughing straight into the invaders. ** One Dalek that was bowled over by the TARDIS survives and witnesses the Doctor's message of 'NO MORE' written on a wall in blaster fire. It has only a moment to ponder the meaning of these words before it is destroyed completely by a Gallifreyan soldier. * A Zygon assuming the form of Queen Elizabeth I makes mention that the Zygon homeworld was destroyed early on in the Time War. * Locked out of UNIT Headquarters, the three Doctors use a Gallifreyan stasis cube to imprint themselves within a 3D painting depicting the Fall of Arcadia, the final battle of the Time War. The painting is actually a frozen moment of time and the painting was originally used by the Zygons to infiltrate UNIT, but the Doctors use the same trick to return to the 21st century. While inside the painting, the Doctors destroy an attacking Dalek by combining the power of their sonic screwdrivers. * The Doctors rewrite their own history in the biggest way when they travel back to the last day of the Time War. All thirteen of the Doctor's lives use their TARDISes to seal Gallifrey in a moment of time, much like how Time Lord artists use stasis cubes to freeze moments of certain events, but on a global scale. In an instant, Gallifrey vanishes from the universe, suspended in its own parallel pocket universe. When the planet disappears, the millions of Dalek ships surrounding the planet destroy each other with their own crossfire. Christmas Special 2013: The Time of the Doctor This story is set at an unspecified point in the future on the planet Trenzalore in a small human colony town called Christmas. * Two Sontaran infiltrators land on Trenzalore, but their cloaking field is disrupted. They are detected by the Church of the Silence who fire on them from orbit. * With no advanced technology capable of entering Christmas, the Cybermen are forced to downgrade and construct a wooden Cyberman to attack the town. The Doctor tricks the wooden Cyberman into killing itself by telling it he's used his sonic screwdriver to reconfigure the Cyberman's flamethrower to shoot out the other end. The weapon on the Cyberman's arm rotates and fires, but the flames still come from the front end and burn through the wooden Cyberman's torso. * 300 years following his arrival at Trenzalore, the Doctor is brought before the Church of the Silence once again. After entering Tasha Lem's chamber, it is revealed that all of the Church guards and priests had been killed and converted into Dalek puppets. * Three Daleks enter Lem's chamber, but the converted Tasha resists the Dalek programming with help from the Doctor. She uses an energy weapon installed in her hand to destroy the three Daleks. * With the forcefield around Christmas down, the Doctor's enemies are able to attack in force. Seven Cybermen beam down and start firing on the townsfolk with one confirmed on-screen death as a woman is shot in the back while running away. * The Silence join the Doctor in defending the town. A Silent is shown disabling a Cyberman by striking it with an arc of electricity. * A Church soldier is killed when the rooftop he's standing on explodes. * Another Church soldier is killed in an explosion caused by a blast from a Dalek fighter-pod. * As the Dalek battleship hovers above Christmas, Dalek fighters whizz through the sky firing upon the town. One Church soldier is shown to be killed in the bombardment, though others may have been killed off-screen. * A crack in reality opens in the sky through which the Time Lords deliver a cloud of regenerative energy, granting the Doctor a whole new regeneration cycle. The Doctor harnesses the excess energy and uses it to attack the Daleks, blasting their airborne fighters, their ground forces, and then finally destroying their mothership. Category:TV Deaths Category:Doctor Who Category:Extras